


They knew after all

by Ribellione



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Most of the time, POV Carl, carl is totally team rickyl, im sorry for traumatizing carl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribellione/pseuds/Ribellione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl sees the relationship between his dad and Daryl grow, and he can see it's more than just strong friendship. Some things can't be unseen though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They knew after all

When we were still camping in the mountains close to Atlanta, when everyone we lost was still alive, I was scared of Daryl. I never told anyone, and I would have never admitted t if anyone asked me. I never told my mom I was afraid Daryl and Merle would use me as walker bait. I told Sophia I wasn’t scared of them and that I could handle them with my hands on my back. Sophia had giggled at that, and my mom too. Thinking about it now, she totally knew I was about to shit my pants when Merle or Daryl started talking to me.

At the farm I wasn’t really afraid anymore. I could finally see what Daryl was like without his brother’s presence and pressure. He was still rude and angry a lot, but he also spent a lot of time searching for Sophia. He really cared about the group, even though he didn't dare to admit it. I still don’t exactly know why it was like that, But I guess it had to do a lot with his past.

All the good things end, and so we had to leave the farm. We lost more people and it was heart breaking. But you have to move on eventually, and with a giant herd of walkers chasing you it isn’t really that hard. Well, not at that moment. The pain comes afterwards.

After we lost mom, dad was a wreck. I wasn’t doing exactly great either, but dad was far worse. Everyone thought he was going to get himself killed. I almost thought so too. I found myself looking at Daryl again then. He was the one taking care of Judith. He immediately wanted to go on a run to get her formula. He could have died out there, but he didn't even think about it twice. Of course, Daryl was so skilled and could handle his crossbow so well, everyone knew that going out there was a piece of cake to him. But he could have. Faith can be a bitch. I mean, we’re stuck in a world where corpses try to eat us for fucks sake.

Then the prison fell. We all knew it was going to happen, and that it was just a matter of time, but we had all secretly hoped that it wasn’t going to happen this time. We all hoped that we could have lived here in safety until we were old enough to die naturally. 

Getting separated from the others was terrible. There was no way to contact them and no way to know if they were still alive. Dad was acting weird and I was incredibly mad. Mad because the prison fell, mad because my dad treated me like he did, and yea, mad that Daryl wasn’t with us. I had seen how he looked at my dad, and how my dad looked at him. They needed each other. By now, Daryl was as important to my dad as Shane used to be. Maybe even more important, since the dead were walking now and such.

I don’t know how many hours or days exactly passed before Michonne found us, I kinda gave up on counting ages ago. I was very happy she found us though. It felt less lonely, and dad was doing a little better again. I kinda felt like there was a chance we would find the others too, just because Michonne had found us. Of course, now I know that Michonne finding us didn't have to do anything with finding the others, but I liked holding on to the idea back then.

At the moment I thought it was never going to be okay again, the moment I thought it would all be over, Daryl showed up. He told the assholes that attacked us to take his blood instead. The look he shared with my dad spoke volumes. That was the moment I realised they were more than just good friends. My dad didn't love Daryl like he loved Shane, he loved Daryl like he loved my mom.  
First I thought it was all going to end here, but when Daryl showed up that thought changed. My dad and Daryl made such an amazing team, and now I exactly knew why. Dad would kill for Daryl, and Daryl would die for him. When the guy pulled me out of the car, something inside my dad snapped. I saw it. Michonne saw it. Daryl saw it. The attackers didn't, and we escaped.

After all the shit that had happened to us, you would expect the universe was going to let us take a break. Of course, that wasn’t happening. When we thought we had found the others, that we had found safety, Terminus turned out to be something completely sick and twisted. No sanctuary, no surviving. I was afraid, of course, but my dad was with me. Before Terminus and before the attack on the road, I would have said that it was useless to be with my dad, but after seeing what I saw, I knew it was the exact opposite. We had Daryl now. We were strong, and we were going to survive this.

Carol was a true heroine. Of course, I knew that dad and Daryl weren’t really able to save us in a shitty situation like that. But Carol, on the other side of the fence, she could. I liked to believe Sophia would have been like that if she was still with us. I missed her sometimes. 

After hugging Carol and welcoming her back, we were on the move once again. Being extra cautious this time. We wouldn’t let anything happen to us again. Never again. Dad and Daryl walked very close the whole time, bumping shoulders once in a while and taking turns carrying Judith. I wondered if they knew what I knew. Looking around, I saw that Carol knew it too. So did Michonne, and Glenn and Maggie. It seemed like everyone knew.

After everyone of us had accepted Alexandria, - well, everyone except Daryl- it was like heaven. Daryl didn't like it in here, and I couldn’t figure out why. I heard dad talk to Carol, saying that he was afraid Daryl would leave. Carol had chuckled at that. She told him something I had figured out long ago: Daryl goes everywhere you go. He isn’t leaving.

Aaron and Eric definitely knew. I had no idea what they talked about when Daryl was having spaghetti at their place, but I really hoped they confronted him about his feelings for my dad. Dad really deserved to be happy, and so did Daryl. Maybe I had to make a move, tell them that everyone knew except for them. 

Today was the day. I was going to tell my dad I wanted him to talk to Daryl about this, or something. I didn't even exactly know what I was going to tell him but I would figure that out later. I was better at making something up at the moment itself than thinking about what I was going to say beforehand. When I came into the house and asked Carol where my dad was, she directed me upstairs. I thanked her and went upstairs, ready to be the hero of this tale.

Some things can’t be unseen. Like your almost naked dad, on top of a completely naked Daryl. And sadly, some things can’t be unheard either. Trying really hard to forget all these things.

They knew after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing very very shitty lately and I got like 32894 unfinished rickyl fics. I'm honestly surprised I actually finished this one. I know it kinda sucks that there is no real rickyl action because it's just Carl talking, but oh well .. hope someone enjoys this anyway.
> 
> Also, I didn't read this twice and I don't have anyone to point out my mistakes so please just ignore them haha.


End file.
